Conventional double-ended tuning forks (DETFs) have metallization on the tines, which is used for receiving the actuation signal. Stress-relief, plastic deformation and hysteresis are inherent in the metallization components. In high-performance accelerometers the inherent features of the metallization on the tines provides a source of error in the sensed signal.